Lightning Shadow
by Diresituation
Summary: Set during the S class exams, an old Fairy Tail member who left the guild four years earlier returns to once again fight along side his friends and love ones. Rated M for lemons and maybe some limes if i'm up to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Well people this is going to be my other fanfiction that I'm going to do. Though I'm doing yet another crossover, it seems like they are my thing really and somehow I really enjoy doing them. This one is going to have our favorite blond be involved with three chicks and all form the same area and I've already chosen them so tough luck there guys. I really hope you guys like this one I really had a tough time with it so I hope you like it. Disclaimer I don't own, work, or sell anything having to deal with Naruto or Fairy Tail so don't say that I do.**

**Lightning Dragon Slayer**

The area is the sacred ground of Fairy Tail home of the grave of their first master Mavis for their S class exams and all the lovely people have shown up. Erza, Lisanna, Lucy, Gray, Loki, Elfman, Cana, Evergreen, Wendy, Mest, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, the cats, Mirajane, and their master Makarov. However what they didn't know was that an old Guild mate was also on the island watching them from a far to make sure everything was going to be alright.

This person is Naruto Namikaze S class wizard of Fairy Tail, and also the Dragon Slayer of Lightning. Naruto had spikey sun-kissed blond hair and sky blue eyes that would make anybody lose themselves in them along with a dark purple Fairy Tail mark on his left bicep and the symbol of lightning tattooed on his right bicep. Naruto was wearing a black muscle shirt, dark blue long pants, and sandals.

"_What on earth is going on here I sense a more menacing magic coming this way and I don't like it" Naruto thought._

Then an explosion rocked the entire island and then a massive ship was on its way to the island. Naruto started to sense the other Fairy Tail mages fighting some weird creatures that seemed to continue to spawn whenever his fellow members took out.

"_Come on gramps get them out, even if you knew I was around I still couldn't take them all by myself" Naruto thought._

Naruto jumped down from the tree he was standing on and began to fight the creatures only using hand to hand. If his fellow guild members knew he was around then that would bring unwanted trouble, though doing this would bring unwanted trouble from the man in charge. He needed time to keep a level head and not race off to help his guild master.

"_Sorry gramps you have to do this but I promise you I'll try and help out as best I can" Naruto thought._

Then Naruto looked out and saw a massive version of his guild master show up and boy did he looked pissed the hell off. Then he felt more magic being released and it seemed like his friends had their hands full so as he was being surrounded he unleashed a small amount of his magic power.

"**Lightning Dragon Chidori Stream"** Naruto mumbled.

Blue lightning crackled around Naruto before spreading out hitting the things he was fighting. Soon he jumped up to a tree and continued to sense his friends some new or old as they fought for their lives. Then he suddenly felt his master's magic take a massive hit and also getting seriously injured.

_Whoever did that to gramps is going to get a complementary ass kicking before the day is done" Naruto thought._

(Lisanna and Mirajane)

"Hey Mira-nee did you feel that quick burst of power just now" Lisanna asked?

"Yes I did Lisanna, and I think our minds are playing tricks on us he's been for four years now" Mirajane said.

(Makarov)

"_I know that spell and I recognize that magic aura, but it can't be" Makarov thought._

(Erza and Juvia)

"I sure as hell hope that someone isn't playing a joke on me right now" Erza said.

"What do you mean Erza-san" Juvia asked?

"It felt like an old comrade showed up after being gone for so long" Erza said.

(Lucy, Gray, Cana, and Loki)

"_Either I'm imagining thing things or he showed up" Loki thought._

"Hey guys what was that just now" Lucy asked?

"Oh it seems like someone was trying to imitate one of our friends" Gray said.

"Though I have this feeling that it isn't a joke" Cana said.

(Natsu, Wendy, Mest, and the cats)

"Alright whoever pretended to use that type of magic is going to pay" Natsu said.

"Aye, and it won't be pretty either" Happy said.

"Who on earth are you talking about" Mest asked?

"Yeah I'm wondering the same" Wendy asked"

(Every member of Fairy Tail)

NARUTO-KUN

(Naruto)

"_Looks like I used to much power now everyone knows I'm around, and if those two are still as deadly as I remember I'm going to be kissing my ass good-bye by the end of the day" Naruto thought._

"Ah screw it I've never been good at playing a shadow. **Lightning Dragon Roar**" Naruto said.

A massive amount lightning erupted from Naruto's mouth blasting away anything in its path alerting every member of Fairy Tail that he was around. Then all of a sudden he felt a moment of pure fear.

(Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna)

"_That bastard is finally back when I get my hands on him" the three thought._

You see Mirajane and Erza had a thing for the lightning dragon slayer when he was around the guild and could never get along whenever one tried to out fox the other. Lisanna when she was at the other realm bonded with the other version of Naruto and gained a small crush on him and soon turned into full blown love. Though when she returned to the guild she was crushed that Naruto left four years ago and never came back.

(Hades)

"_Well boy it seems like you had a trump card that even I didn't know about well done" Hades _

(Naruto)

Naruto was leaping from tree to tree hoping to find his guild master and some of his friends that didn't want to kill him for being away for so long. What he found shook him to the core a child with blond hair and wearing a dress.

"Master Mavis, it's an honor though if I may ask how are you alive" Naruto asked.

"Tell me young man how do you know who I am" Mavis asked?

"My name is Naruto Namikaze S class wizard of Fairy Tail at you service" Naruto said.

"Oh really you're from Fairy Tail, how is the guild doing" Mavis asked?

"I really don't know I've been gone for four years" Naruto said.

"Four years is a long time, though I must ask why" Mavis asked?

"Let's just say that I had personal reasons and leave it at that" Naruto said.

"Very well the reason you can see me is I'm kind of like the embodiment of Fairy Tail" Mavis said.

"Well then master Mavis I bid you a good day, because I have to find my friends and potentially get my ass killed by two dangerous women that sort of had a thing for me" Naruto said.

"Have a good day Naruto and I hope you find your friends" Mavis said.

"_Mirajane, Erza don't you two go dying on me now I want to hold the both of you and say I'm sorry for not being there for you" Naruto thought._

Then Naruto sensed an explosion and the magical aura of Mirajane and Lisanna so he sped off in the direction.

(Lisanna and Mirajane)

"What a shame I thought you two would do better than that" Azuma said.

"W-wait I'm not done yet" Mirajane said.

"You two are weak due to the explosions I've been casting" Azuma said.

"**Lightning Dragon Chidori Lariat" **a voice said.

Azuma stepped out of the way just in time to see a massive amount of blue lightning smash into the ground and the sound of chirping birds. He then looked at the man who attacked him and was shocked that someone else was around the area.

"Who the hell are you and how old are" Azuma asked?

"My name is Naruto Namikaze S class mage of Fairy Tail and I'm twenty years of age" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun is that really you" Lisanna asked?

"Yes it's really me Lisanna-can, by the way is Mira-chan alright" Naruto asked?

"No she took a hit and hasn't woken up yet" Lisanna said.

"Take her back to the living area and patch her up" Naruto said.

"So are you going to fight me even though these two tried and failed" Azuma asked?

Naruto didn't respond as he bolted forward and smashed his fist into Azuma's face and sent skidding back. Followed up by a kick to his chest and a fist to the gut which sent Azuma sailing. Azuma balanced out and brought a devastating kick to Naruto's face and followed up with an axe kick sending Naruto into a ground. Naruto got up and coughed up a small amount of blood as lightning consumed his right hand.

"**Lightning Dragon Sacred Blast" **Naruto said.

A yellow blast of lightning shot out of Naruto's right hand and slammed into Azuma and sent the man flying. Then Azuma got around Naruto and held out his right hand and summoned his magic.

"Well then that hurt you little shit now time for some fun **Bleve**" Azuma said.

Naruto got consumed by the blast and got sent flying and landed on the ground his left arm bleeding and a nice gash on his right side of his forehead as blood was oozing from that little gash in Naruto's favor.

"I'm not even done with one little attack, time for the finale **Tower Burst**" Azuma said.

A tower of burning flames the erupted from the ground and consumed Naruto and the explosion sent Naruto flying backwards and his muscle shirt was destroyed. Naruto rose from a crater caused by the attack with blue lightning cracking and chirping birds.

"I hope you're ready for this attack it's the only one that I haven't mastered yet, **Lightning Dragon Chidori Roar**" Naruto said.

Blue lightning blasted from Naruto's mouth heading straight towards Azuma as said man used a Bleve to combat the massive attack causing a massive explosion giving Azuma to leave to regain his strength. Naruto in the meantime started to limp his way back to the living area as the Bleve reached him and connected somewhat.

(Lisanna and Mirajane)

"L-Lisanna are you alright" a weakened Mirajane asked?

"Mira-nee I should be asking you the same thing you took that explosion" Lisanna said.

"How on earth did we escape form that man" Mirajane asked?

"Well Naruto-kun came to our rescue and started to fight the man while I got you to safety" Lisanna said.

"Wait you said Naruto-kun, you mean that he returned and was on this island the whole time" Mirajane asked?

"That's right Mira-chan I was around this entire time" Naruto said.

Both girls snapped their heads and saw a weakened Naruto limp his way to the living area with a massive burn on his right arm and gave them a small smile before falling to one knee panting as sweat mixed with the blood that was still falling. Then some blood erupted from his right thigh as the two female Strauss siblings looked at him like they saw a ghost.

"Hey Lisanna-chan do you think you can bandage my arms and right thigh please" Naruto asked?

"Sure thing Naruto-kun I'll be with you in a moment" Lisanna said.

"Hello Mira-chan I missed you while I gone" Naruto said.

"Look at yourself Naruto-kun your hurt so bad, and I missed you as well" Mirajane said.

"Alright Mira-nee you can talk to him later I need to take care of him" Lisanna said.

"So Lisanna-chan I take it you really didn't die like I heard it's good to see you again" Naruto said.

"Yeah I have to ask why did you go away for so long" Lisanna asked.

"It was personal and I needed to get away until I was better" Naruto said.

"So are you ever going to confess to Mira-nee or Erza-san" Lisanna asked?

"Well I was planning when I got back but when I heard about the exam I snuck in and stayed hidden just in case something bad was going happen" Naruto said.

"Well it's good to see you again and I hope you say something soon" Lisanna said.

When all was said and done Naruto had bandage wrapped up on both his arms down to his wrists and his head was wrapped up along with his right thigh. As Naruto was sitting next to a now woken up Mirajane and the two began to chat. Then as he looked at the woman he fell in love with back before he left the feelings began to surface again.

"Hey Mira-chan have you ever wondered what it felt like to be loved and to be loved in return" Naruto asked?

"Sometimes I do, I also wish I listened to my heart and chased after you the day you left us" Mirajane said.

"Well I'm glad you didn't I wasn't emotionally stable and I was angry most of the time" Naruto said.

"Well how are you feeling now" Mirajane asked?

"Like a huge burden has lifted and now seeing you again I can finally say what I wanted to say four years ago" Naruto said.

"Really and what did you want to tell me all that time ago" Mirajane said.

"Mirajane Strauss, I love you with all my heart and it shall never die and also if you are willing would you give me the honor of being my girlfriend and maybe more down the road" Naruto said.

"I love you to Naruto Namikaze I have always loved you and it festered for four long years and yes I'll be your girlfriend" Mirajane said.

"Well I got to say this is the best day I've had in so long, now all I have to do is deal with Erza and now it seems like your younger sister has a thing for me" Naruto mused.

"Well I'll tell you something, about a year ago Erza and I agreed to share you as long as you love each of us equally and fairly" Mirajane said.

"H=how d-did y-you f-find –o-out I l-like y-you" Lisanna stuttered.

Naruto didn't answer as he and Mirajane began a heated kiss and battling lips. Naruto lifted Mirajane on his lap and the make out session became even more heated. Even with Lisanna watching they didn't care all the pent up desire was flowing out in this heated and now lust filled kiss. Finally a red faced Lisanna coughed deciding to make sure the newly made couple was aware that she was around.

"Now then how did you know that I have thing for you" Lisanna demanded.

"When you started to bandage my wounds I started to see you blush and you started to undress me with your eyes, that was a dead giveaway" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto-kun you are one lucky man because I don't care if you pick another woman as long as you lover her and she loves you back" Mirajane said.

"I have to say Mira-chan you did a complete one eighty with your personality" Naruto said.

"Well sense Mira-nee said it was alright I say we begin right now" Lisanna said.

Lisanna jumped Naruto and smashed her lips on to Naruto's, as Mirajane pouted cutely because she wanted another round, until she felt a pair of hand groping her breasts. Mirajane looked to her right as she saw Naruto with his hands roaming into her dress and went for her bra and started to feel the real things. Soon Lisanna and Mirajane started to moan as Naruto was doing everything in his power to have these two ladies feel all the love he could muster.

"Naruto-kun, Lisanna-chan we should stop and wait for the rest of the guild to show up" Mirajane managed to say.

Naruto and Lisanna separated from their lip lock as Naruto's hands got out of Mirajane's dress causing both women to pout. Though Naruto just chuckled at Mirajane who suggested that they stop and now she pouted due to the lack of affection.

"The three of us can continue this in my cottage when we get home to Fiore" Naruto said.

"Don't you mean four sense Erza-san is going most likely going to demand to join" Mirajane said.

"That's going to interesting if Erza-san is going to snuggle with the rest of what's left of you" Lisanna said.

"What says, there is going to be anything left of you three when I'm done with you three" Naruto said.

"NARUTO-SAN GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTERS" Elfman yelled!

"I take it Elfman hasn't changed that much still overprotective I take it" Naruto said.

"Yeah he hasn't changed at all, though now with us together I doubt he could stop me and Lisanna" Mirajane said.

Naruto just chuckled as he watched as Mirajane and Lisanna started to yell at Elfman for ruining their conversation with their now boyfriend. To say that Elfman was shocked was an understatement and shocked that both his siblings are now dating Naruto who now had a shit eating grin.

"_Though if this continues we'll all be whipped out, and most of all I have this uneasy feeling that something big is going to go down" Naruto._

Then he felt the magical power of Erza farther in and decided to look into it, so he got up and lifted up his arms and began to channel magic into his left and right hands.

"Elfman, I'm going to check something out nearby so I need you to protect these two I might be sometime" Naruto said.

Without warning Naruto took off and in burst of lightning and soon found the red haired beauty face first on the ground.

"You know Erza-chan if you keep laying on the ground you're going to ruin your beautiful red hair of yours that I like so much" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun are you really here or am I dreaming right now" Erza asked?

"Nope I' really here in the flesh, though it seems like you beat the explosive guy though" Naruto said.

"Yeah but he said something about a blond haired bastard with lightning magic that caused him some pain" Erza said.

"Yup that would be me I fought him when he was walking away from Mira-chan and Lisanna-chan" Naruto said.

"So I take it you confessed to Mirajane I kind of figured you would choose her over me" Erza said.

"Mira-chan told me about your promise and I was hoping it would lead to that because I can't choose one over the other I love you both equally along with Lisanna-chan" Naruto said.

"You mean you and I can be together" Erza asked?

"Will this answer your question my redheaded queen" Naruto asked?

Naruto smashed his lips onto Erza's and began a massive make out session with the redheaded mage. Erza Started to kiss back after her head digested that Naruto was kissing her, so when a few minutes passed the two broke their kiss due to the lack of air.

"So any clues on who in their right mind would attack us like this" Naruto asked?

"From what I heard they're called the Seven Kin of Purgatory, from a Dark Guild called Grimoire Heart" Erza said.

"Well for now we have to focus on the more important things right now, like finding out who their leader is and take him down" Naruto said.

"I agree completely, but the two of us aren't going to cut it are Mirajane and Lisanna able to fight" Erza asked?

"No Mira-chan is in bad shape she got hit by an explosion meant for Lisanna-chan and now Lisanna-chan is taking care of the wounded" Naruto said.

"ERZA OVER HERE" a voice shouts.

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy just the people we needed to see" Erza said.

"Naruto is that really you, I mean are you really here" Gray asked?

"Yes but now isn't the time to catch up or introduce ourselves, we need to take down the bastard that invaded our sacred island" Naruto said.

"He's right, finding their master is our top objective right now" Erza said.

With that Naruto, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, and the cats took off in search of Grimoire Heart and find their reasoning for attacking their island. Meanwhile Makarov awoke in the living are with all other injured members of Fairy Tail.

"Hello there my children are you alright" Makarov asked?

MASTER

"Yes we are gramps but those Seven Kin of Purgatory really put a number on us" Lisanna said.

"Also Naruto-kun returned to us, after fighting off one of the Kin" Mirajane said.

"So I was right and he was on this island the entire time" Makarov said.

"Yes, though he took off about thirty minutes ago checking up on something, my guess is he went to look for Erza-san" Lisanna said.

"I sure as hell hope he won't do any more vanishing acts on us again" Makarov said.

"Say master how come Naruto-kun just took off on us four years ago, I know he keeps on saying it's personal but we just have to know" Mirajane said.

"It would be best if he told you, but I do have a feeling that I know the reason" Makarov said.

(Team Natsu+ Naruto)

"So Naruto-kun, why did you leave all those years ago" Erza asked?

"It's a personal matter, but I'll tell everyone once we get back to Fiore" Naruto said.

"We'll hold you to that, then after that you and I are going to fight" Natsu said.

"Hold one Natsu, Naruto-san just got back to us so I'd hold on to that match you want so much" Gray said.

"Ah Gray, always the voice of reason between you and Natsu…somewhat" Naruto said.

They finally reached a floating ship as Naruto picked up Erza and placed her on his back, jumped up to a tree, summoned some lightning magic, and jumped onto the floating ship. Natsu and the others soon joined thanks to the cats.

"Welcome members of Fairy Tail I commend you for making it this far" Hades said.

**The first chapter down and kami knows how many left to go, I know I'm going to at least go into the magic tournament, though after that I may end it off seeing as the manga is still going strong. So until next time and please review and your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright another chapter coming to you guys and I'll also be updating some other ones so not to worry. Now then to answer the biggest complaint I got in the first chapter is that Naruto is too weak in the first chapter. You have to understand he has been out of fighting for about four years as I wrote, I have had train in his magic, though you have to understand he hasn't fought against another human being for four years or has he. I'll go more into detail in later chapters on how his life was, though I have to thank each and every one of you for sticking together and giving me your thoughts and reviews. Disclaimer: I don't work, sell, or own anything having to do with either Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

**Determination and Dragon Slayers**

"So these are Makarov's new brats" Hades said.

"You have no right to talk about the master, as like you know him" Erza said.

"But he does Erza-chan, this man is the one who handed gramps the mantle of master of Fairy Tail, isn't that right Precht former master of Fairy Tail" Naruto sneered.

"So boy you know who I used to be, I am impressed though you don't look surprised at see a former master standing right in front of you" Hades said.

"That's because I asked gramps about how he became the master when I was taking a day off. I'm surprised; this is the path you chose for yourself huh, then as members of Fairy Tail we have no choice but to take you down" Naruto said.

"You're just like Makarov, you only view the world in black and white, and you can never see outside of that" Hade said.

"Enough talk, you bastard it's time for you to be taken down a notch **Lightning Dragon Chidori Lariat**" Naruto said.

Blue chirping lightning surrounded Naruto's hand as he sped off towards the fallen master of his guild. Erza the first to be taken out of her stupor quickly sprinted after Naruto using her reequip to on her **Purgatory Armor** and continued to run until she was side by side with her new boyfriend. Naruto thrust his hand forward as Erza slashed her sword diagonally causing Hades to jump in the air to avoid Naruto's attack and spin sideways to avoid Erza's.

"Now I got you bastard now take this **Fire Dragon Roar**" Natsu said.

"I'll make you pay for inuring the old man **Ice Make: Lance**" Gray said.

The two spells slammed into Hades and caused a small explosion as the two rivals landed, the others joined them as Naruto started to scan the area.

"Did you see that we totally kicked his ass" Natsu cheered.

"I wouldn't celebrate right now if I was you Natsu-san, this fight has just begun" Naruto said.

All the mages looked forward and out of the smoke revealed Hades completely fine and not a single scratch on. Naruto noticed a smug smirk on Hades' face and began to think up a plan to hopefully change the tide of the fight that already was going down shit creak. So with blue lightning crackling around him he stands against him once more, with a look that would have killed a normal man.

"You know, you should never underestimate us Fairy Tail wizards" Naruto smirked.

Again Naruto took off using his speed and got in front of Hades, said man deciding to get rid of one pest made a motion to swat Naruto away, until he noticed he was swinging at dead air. Then he felt two arms wrap around his stomach. Then Naruto released his **Lightning Dragon Chidori Stream** around Hades and himself as the fallen master of Fairy Tail was being shocked Erza appeared in her **Flame Empress Armor **and slashed him vertically. This caused the man to grunt in pain and release an **Amaterasu Formula 28 **around the two S-class wizards and smirks.

"You two actually caused me some pain, and to return the favor I'll give you this" Hades said.

Naruto went wide eye, as he detached himself Hades and covered himself in both yellow and blue lightning and grabbed Erza in his arms. Soon an explosion was released and covered Naruto and Erza, the others looked at Hades with anger and determination. The hate went away as they saw a blur of yellow land next to Wendy and Lucy. Hades was shocked that both wizards escaped unharmed from something that could've easily taken down someone else.

"Tell me boy, how on earth did you two escape unharmed from the **Amaterasu **so easily" Hades asked?

"It's called **Lightning Dragon Lightning Armor **and it took months to complete it" Naruto said.

"Enough talk we are going to kick your ass right now" Natsu said.

"_We need to do something and fast I know Natsu is a Dragon Slayer and with both of our roars could do some damage, wait this girl smells of a dragon I sure as hell hope this works" Naruto thought._

"Erza-chan, Gray-san I need you to stall him for about three minutes, miss celestial mage I need you to grab our favorite pink head and get him over here so I can tell him my plan, and you young lady I know you are a Dragon Slayer and I need your help" Naruto said.

So with that Gray and Erza dashed at Hades while Lucy went towards Natsu and told him that Naruto had a plan and it involved the three Dragon Slayers. When the two got back Naruto smirked and gave a small thank you to Lucy.

"Alright here is what we are going to do each one of us is going to use our roar and hopefully we can injure him enough so we can get an advantage in this fight, so we need to do this" Naruto said.

"Sure thing Naruto I'm all fired up" Natsu said.

"I'll try my best" Wendy said.

**Fire Dragon**

**Lightning Dragon Chidori**

**Sky Dragon **

**ROAR!**

A massive beam of fire, blue lightning, and air were released from the mouths of the three Dragon Slayers. The fire and lightning got sucked into the tornado from the **Air Dragon Roar **and turned into the **Lightning Air Flame Roar** that was heading straight at Hades who suddenly looked at a smirking Erza and Gray as they both jumped away and got blasted into a wall due to the combined power of the Dragon Slayers roar.

Natsu started to yell and do a happy dance claiming that they beat him so easily. Naruto walked over to the other members and looked at them seriously.

"I want your honest opinion on this matter, doesn't it seem strange, that he easily dodged the attacks Erza-chan and I started off with and then he walks off the other two Gray-san and Natsu-san hit him with and not even scratched him. Now three Dragon Slayer roars is enough to finish him this doesn't seem right" Naruto said.

"I agree with you, Naruto-kun this seems too good to be true" Erza said.

"Totally I doubt that something like this would be enough to stop him" Gray said.

"Maybe he is trying to bait us into lowering our guard and then strike when the iron's hot" Lucy said.

"I have to agree with Lucy-chan, I hardly think we did a thing to him" Wendy said.

"My what a powerful spell that was I would have to say that actually hurt me a lot for that matter" a voice said.

All of the Fairy Tail members head snapped to the right and saw Hades clutching his right arm as blood began to poor. Hades had a smug look on his face, and then used **Bullet Magic **and struck everyone then Naruto, Erza, Gray, and Wendy jumped out of the way. Lucy was pulled to the ground by Natsu who got sent flying.

"How in the hell did you walk away from that, with only an injured arm" Naruto demanded!

"Well my dear boy that was quite easy I used my **Amaterasu Formula 28** to combat that move. Though even with it my arm will take some time to heal, and my back is rather soar" Hades said.

"This is going to be a major pain in the ass" Erza said.

Then the Fairy Tail wizards looked around and saw the seal for the **Amaterasu **and gasped when they saw more appear.

"_This can't be it's the __**Amaterasu Formula 100**__i don't even think I can stop it" Naruto thought. _

The attack went off and smashed into everyone, this caused everyone to fly back. Then a massive bolt of lightning slammed into Hades, and this caused him to smash into the ground bleeding now. Hades got up and saw Naruto standing with a shit eating grin on his face. While the others slowly got up and coughed up a tad of blood.

"This is getting annoying, it's time for you all to perish" Hades said.

Hades rose his magical power and instantly blasted Erza, Gray, and Natsu with a blast of pure dark magic sending them flying. Then he grunted in pain as he saw a blue crackling hand entrenched in his left arm. Seething in rage he saw Naruto behind him with a serious face on him, and then Hades slammed his foot into Naruto's stomach. This sent the lightning Dragon Slayer a few feet back as Naruto dragged his bloody hand out of the left arm of Hades.

"So boy, you are getting me really pissed off with these attacks of yours, now I think it's time for you die in front of your comrades" Hades said.

"You keep on saying that but here I am alive and kicking" Naruto said.

Hades spun around and grasped Naruto's neck, and made the **Amaterasu Formula 28 **and unleashed it causing Naruto scream in pain. Then Naruto smacked Hades in the cheek from a lightning enhanced kick, sending him skidding away.

"_This is getting me nowhere right now, damn that __**Amaterasu **__really hurt like a mother" Naruto thought._

The members of Fairy Tail slowly stood up when they saw Naruto fighting Hades and still getting some hits in here and there. Erza stood up followed by the others, then they saw Naruto summon tons of yellow and blue lightning as they circled around Hades and soon they heard one of Naruto's newest moves.

"**Lightning Dragon Chidori Ultima" **Naruto said.

In a bright flash and the sound of crackling lightning an explosion of lightning skyrocketed and engulfed Hades. Said man was roaring in pain as the lightning was consuming his very being and slowly reversing his magical flow.

"Naruto-kun, what on earth was that attack just now" Erza asked?

"That my dear Erza-chan was **Lightning Dragon Chidori Ultima, **think of it as a different version of **Fairy Law** but it also injures as well as stops the magical power of the target" Naruto said.

"Very impressive boy I never would've thought something like that was around" Hades said.

"How in the hell did you survive let alone still contain magical power, I made that attack after I saw gramps use his **Fairy Law** in action onetime" Naruto demanded.

"Easy it would seem, that your spell is still in the works, though it may have injured me quite well the magic depletion aspect will take you another five or six years to complete. But I must commend you for creating something that could potentially rival the force of Makarov's **Fairy Law, **it's a shame you are a member of Fairy Tail and not my guild I could've used your powers to end you fools today" Hades said.

"_Damn, I knew I had more work to do on that spell, I mean I created it one and a half years ago so I should at least be seventy five percent done with it" Naruto said._

Hades roared his magical power as the members of Fairy Tail saw a very dark purple aura surround him. Soon Hades moved his arms out like he was going to flap his wings, as he grunted and unleashed a shockwave of pure dark magical power sending the members backwards and smashing them into the ground coughing as the dust surrounded the area.

"It was fun while it lasted, but now it's time to take off the kiddy gloves" Hades

"You mean you were just toying with us" Naruto asked?

"Exactly and now I'm going to end you right here right now" Hades said.

Naruto stood and locked his now cold azure blue eyes with the eyes of Hades and summoned more blue crackling lightning as it began to chirp. Erza stood up and used her reequip magic and put on her **Heaven's Wheel Armor**. Natsu flared his fire magic around him as he looked at his enemy. Gray put his hands in his famous **Ice Make** stance as a blue aura surrounded his hands. Lucy grabbed the **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **and held it at the ready. Wendy surrounded herself with her magic as they all got ready to unleash hell on their enemy.

"I see you have some fight left in you, I sure hope you give me some entertainment" Hades said.

"You never know we may just do something that takes you by surprise you and maybe beat you" Lucy said.

Naruto held out his right hand and channeled the blue lightning began to form there and it grew much bigger than his usual **Chidori Lariat**, this was his third most powerful and the first to be mastered it was **Lightning Dragon Odama Chidori Lariat. **When people saw this they were shocked that Naruto still had the magical power to create something like this.

"Now Hades it's time for you to lose this fight and then beg gramps for forgiveness" Naruto said.

"I'd like to see you try, you are the only one that isn't shaking" Hades said.

Naruto and Erza took off in a burst of speed as they neared Hades both S-class mages side stepped out of the way as Gray unleashed an **Ice Make: Spear **that was screaming straight at Hades as he jumped in the air only to look up to see Natsu coming down with his **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**. This attack landed as Hades was sailing down to the ground as Wendy came up using **Sky Dragon Wing Attack, **Erza came forward and slashed away at Hades and struck him a few times. Hades fell back as he was hit by both mages as Lucy used her key to summon her spirit and had it attack Hades. Hades got smashed by the pole of an axe, and then Naruto came forward and shot his hand forward. Hades was shocked by Naruto's **Lightning Dragon Odama Chidori Lariat**.

"You little shits it's time for you to bow before me, **Amaterasu Formula Explosion**" Hades said.

Everyone was blown back, and screamed in pain as they either landed on a wall or on the ground. Naruto on the other hand was blown out of the window, though he was holding on by one hand with pieces of glass got embedded into his shoulder.

"_Damn that hurt like hell, and it's a long way down and I still need time before I use any magic" Naruto thought._

Naruto grasped his other hand on the ledge of the airship and swung his body, and he jumped back up tothe fighting arena. Hades only stands there with a look of utter shock in his lone visible eye that this lone mage was still standing while all the others are down and can't fight anymore.

"You impress me even more Dragon Slayer, I was sure I would've blasted you away" Hades said.

"Well you might of, but I know three women that would drag my ass back from the dead and kill me themselves" Naruto said.

"Love is such a waste of energy, you should toss it away and never look back" Hades said.

"I'd sooner let go of the ones I love, then turning from your path" Naruto said.

"Well then boy are you ready for more punishment and then finally fall like these people before you" Hades said.

"I feel bad for you Precht; you should know how stubborn we Fairy Tail wizards are. You being the second guild master and all, but this is your chosen path and no one can ever turn you away from it" Naruto said.

"Maybe I misjudged you Dragon Slayer, maybe you do see the world in different colors then your master" Hades said.

"Who knows maybe I do and maybe the next guild master will see it to, but I sure as hell know it's not going to be me" Naruto said.

"You have such little hope in your skill, yet you injured me more then you friends" Hades said.

"That's because they give the strength and power to continue, because without them and the other people I befriended in the long four years I'm been away from the guild I gained new strength in my bonds and with magic, now Hades guild master of Grimoire Heart prepare yourself for your defeat" Naruto said.

"It was a beautiful speech on your part, but I'm afraid that all of you on this ship are about to die" Hades said.

"Well if I'm going down I'm taking you with me, then we'll continue to fight in the afterlife" Naruto said.

Naruto sped forward and rammed his elbow into Hades' stomach and then hit him with an uppercut he finished by kicking Hades away. Then Naruto summoned yellow crackling lightning and fired off a **Lightning Dragon Sacred Blast **that smashed into Hades and sent his flying into the wall. Then the prone body of Hades started to laugh and an aura of pure dark magic surrounded him making almost everyone sick to their stomach. Then Naruto was surrounded by the **Amaterasu Formula 100, **and knew that this one was going to hurt like a mother.

"Farewell Lightning Dragon Slayer, for what it's worth you have a small amount of my respect" Hades said.

Naruto surrounded himself in crackling yellow and blue lightning hoping to survive the blast and when it went off his screams of pain echoed throughout the airship. When the smoke cleared Naruto looked alright to say the least. Naruto's shirt was completely blown off revealed a very muscular upper body, his pants had a few rips in them, blood was leaking from his lip and temple, and showed a nasty scar on his stomach that was shaped like a cross.

"How on earth did you survive that, you should've died from that" Hades said.

"**Lightning Dragon Lightning Armor, **though it did quite a lot of damage to me that you can't see" Naruto said.

Then Naruto coughed up globs of blood and dropped to his knee still coughing. This got the attention of everyone in the arena, though Hades smirked as he figured it out.

"It would seem I did more internal damage then external" Hades said.

"Congratulations Hades, do you want a medal or chest to pin it on" Naruto said.

Hades sneered and backhanded Naruto into the wall and summoned **Bullet Magic **and stared to fire at him. Hades ignored the pleas of the other Fairy Tail wizards, he was about to fire off one massive bullet until a bolt of yellow lightning came down of him and a blue bolt of lightning show up.

"So this is bastard who injured the old man huh, well things are about to change" a voice said.

"It's about damn time you showed up Laxus" Naruto said.

With that Laxus head-butted Hades directly in the head, followed by Naruto smashing his foot into Hades and smirked.

**Damn was this one a pain in ass, though I hope you people like the fight scene. It may suck but hey always got to try right. Well on to the next best thing but never fear I'll be updating soon I hope so until then. **


End file.
